Book 1:Halfa meets Avatar
by GhostSam
Summary: Book 1 of Avatar: The Last Airbender with Danny Phantom. I don't own them, and OC's by SaraTwixMonster.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a co-write with TwixMonster and myself, so... yea... :\**

_**Prolouge:**_

Danny was enjoying the time he had over summer break. The only problem is that it ended when Clockwork, and two other ghost he came with. He knew one of them, it was Funerea, Amy/Lotus's followers. The other one was dressed like her.

"Clockwork? Funerea?" Danny asked.

"Hello Daniel." Clockwork said.

"What is it?" Danny questioned.

"Danny, this is Avatar Roku. You see before I came to this world, and the Ghost Zone. I was part of a world where four seprate nations sat." Funerea explained. "As you know I control fire, which is also known as firebending."

"Where are you going with this?" The halfa questioned.

"I should explain this part." The other ghost known as Roku stepped up. "The world I come from has many people who can bend the elements. They are known as benders, airbenders, waterbenders, earthbenders, and firebenders. I was born into the Fire Nation, as a firebender. Soon I was able to bend all the elements, the only reason for that is because I am the Avatar. The Avatar is a person who is able to bend all four elements."

"I still don't get the point you're trying to show me." Danny said.

"There has been a war going on in my world, a war that has lasted a hundred years. Clockwork suggested we get help from you." Roku said.

"You want me to help in a war that been going on for a _hundred_ years?" Danny lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, but you will not do it alone. When Clockwork and I send you there, you will meet a airbender. He is the last airbender, and he is the current Avatar." Roku said.

"Alright, but what about my parents?" Danny asked.

"I will freeze time everywhere." Clockwork said. "Even the Ghost Zone."

"You really thought this through didn't you Clockwork?" Danny smirked at the Master of Time.

Clockwork smiled, and opened a portal. "Come, Daniel." He said.

They entered the portal, and they were surrounded by cold air, and ice. Danny could see a small village in the distance.

"You see that ship there?" Clockwork pointed to a ship coming from the village, and Danny nodded. "Not to long ago, the Avatar was released, now captured, and is being held on the ship."

"I have a question. What about my ghost half?" Danny looked at Clockwork.

"In this world, ghosts are known as spirits, and since you can fly, you can use airbending, since you have ice powers, you can use waterbending." Clockwork looked thoughtful for a moment. "In your fight with Vortex, you gained his weather controling powers, yes?"

"I did." Danny then looked at Clockwork, suspicious of him. "Why?"

"The power is sleeping within you. So expect you'll be able to firebend in due time." Clockwork replied, and Danny nodded. "You are going to need this to help you."

Clockwork threw a staff at Danny, and he caught it. "What is this for?" He looked at Clockwork.

"Concentrate." Danny closed his eyes, and focused. Soon the knowledge of the two elements popped into his mind. "You are going to need some new clothes to blend in."

He waved his hand, and Danny was now wearing a blue tunic, brown silk pants, a belt with the water tribe symbol on it, he also wore a cape and hood that matched the Fire Nation.

"Now, you are going to be a prisoner on that ship. Since you can airbend, they think you're the Avatar, but they're not sure so that's why they continued looking. Use your powers to escape, but use your bending in front of everyone else, but choose the element you will show. Also show them _very_ little by little at a time."

"Let me get this clear. I use my powers to escape, but when I meet the Avatar just use bending. Join and help him, but don't show them all my bending at once, only if I need it. And your making me a _prisoner!_" Danny yelled on that last word.

"Yes. Now when time starts that's when you escape." Clockwork said.

"Fine." Danny groaned.

"Good luck Danny." Funerea said. Danny forgot she was there.

Clockwork sent Danny to the ship. Danny was in a room with flags with the Fire Nation symbol on it, and he phased out of the room without anyone noticing, and he could here voices coming from the hallway next to him.

**Done. Well that was one of Twix's characters: Funerea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, I will do this right.**** I'm going to start this chapter before Twix starts nagging me.**

**Chapter 1: Escape**

Danny heard stepps coming from down the hall, followed by a voice.

"So... I guess you haven't fought a airbender before. I bet I could take you both with my hands tied behind my back." A young voice said.

Danny peaked around the corner, and saw a kid with a arrow on his head. _'That must be him.' _Danny watched as the boy inhaled air, and blew him away from the guards. Danny followed him quietly, but not without hearing.

"The Avatar and prisoner have escaped!" A guard yelled.

Danny continued to watch as the boy asked guards about his staff, then run quickly past the guards. Danny also quickly followed him. Danny was about to jump up, but noticed fire was shot that way. _'That must be firebending.' _He thought. The boy managed to untie himself, and continue running. By the time he caught up with the boy he noticed he was fighting against his captor. Danny used airbending to send the captor flying, the boy looked confused, but grabbed his staff and ran out the room.

"Who are you?" The boy asked Danny.

"Danny. I noticed you might need some help." Danny said.

"I'm Aang." The boy said.

They soon ran out into the open air. Danny threw his staff into the air turning it into his glider, and Aang did the same with his, but someone grabbed his leg pulling him down. Danny flew to the two facing each other. They soon heard a distant roar from an animal.

"What is that?" Their captor asked looking at the animal.

"Appa!" Aang yelled.

_'Note to self: They have **flying** bisons.' _Danny thought. Their captor soon knocked Aang off the end of the ship, and into the water. He then turned his gaze to Danny, and started firebending at him. Danny used his staff like Aang did, but with more control. Also heard distant cries for Aang. Soon water shot out in front of the ship, and it looked like a cyclone. The water then landed on the ship, but Danny noticed it was Aang. His tattoes and eyes glowing, he used the water to push away all the guards, and push thier captor off the ship. After it was over Aang fell to the floor. _'Man he looks like I do when I use my Ghostly Wail.' _Danny thought rushing next to him.

The bison landed on the ship and two people hopped off, and rushed next to them. The older boy looked at Danny suspiciously, but Danny didn't notice.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka." Aang said weakly. "Thanks for coming."

"I couldn't let you have all the glory." The boy, Sokka said.

"I dropped my staff." Sokka then run to Aang's staff, and grabbed it.

Their captor also grabbed it as well. Sokka freaked out before poking his head, and the captor letting go and falling again.

"Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" Danny heard Sokka yell.

The guards got back up, and Danny put himself in a stance. The girl, Katara started waterbending, but failed, and froze her brother's feet.

"Katara!" He complained.

The guards continued to walk forward, Danny was about to attack, but Katara managed to frezze them. Katara started to climb on the bison.

"Hurry up Sokka!" She yelled.

"Just the guy with the boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying, and magic." He said to himself finaly getting out of the ice, he ran up the tail. "Yip Yip! Yip Yip!

The bison started flying. "Wait, What about Danny?" Aang yelled, and stopped at the edge of a wall of ice.

Danny took off to follow them, but heard someone.

"Shoot them down!" The captor yelled, and a ball of fire came their way.

Danny then used airbending to send it crashing to a wall of ice. The snow and ice then fell on top of the ship. Danny then landed on the bison.

"Mind if I join you?" Danny said.

"Danny, this is Katara and her brother Sokka." Aang said guesturing to the other two.

"I don't know if we can trust you." Sokka said observing Danny.

"Oh, is because I'm wearing a robe I took from the Fire Nation?" Danny smiled taking it off, and revealing his Water Tribe outfit.

"You're from the Water Tribe?" Katara asked. "But you can airbend."

"I may be able to airbend, but I grew up in the Water Tribe." Danny said. "The hot-headed creeps took me during their last trip by the Northern Water Tribe."

Katara then turned her gaze to Aang. "So... Aang. Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" She asked.

Aang looked away so he couldn't look at Katara. "Because... I never wanted to be."

Danny agreed in his mind, he never wanted many things to. Like his powers, not wanting to turn into the most powerful, evil ghost in the world, and more. Katara continued after the moment of scilence.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return, and finaly put an end to this war." Katara said.

"And how am I going to do that?" Aang asked.

"You're the Avatar, so obviously you have to master the four elements. You've mastered airbending since being from the air nomads." Danny supplied. "What's the next element?"

"Water." Katara thought for a moment. "We can go to the Northern Water Tribe!"

Aang perked up. "We could learn it together!" He said.

Katara turned to her brohter. "And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebenders' heads on the way."

"I'd like that. I'd _really _like that." Sokka said and smiled.

"Then let's do this together." Danny said.

"Okay, but before we learn waterbending." Aang bended himself down to the rest of them. "We have serious things to attend to." He opened a map. "Here, here, and here." He pointed to places along it.

"What's there?" Katara asked curiously.

"Here we'll ride the hopping lamas. Then way over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here well ride the hog monkeys, they don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun."

_'Another note to self: Every animal in existance here is a combination of mixed animals.' _Danny thought. The three all looked at each other before looking back at Aang.


End file.
